BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger
BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (pronounced /ˈbleɪz ˈbluː/) is a fighting game developed by Arc System Works. The game's name is a portmanteau of "blaze" and "blue," with the "z" sound omitted in the Japanese pronunciation, rendering it similar to the word "brave" in pronunciation. The game is currently released for the Taito Type X2 arcade system board, with a 16:9 ratio and 768p resolution. It was released on November 19, 2008 in Japan and November 20, 2008 in the United States. It was released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 home consoles on June 25, 2009 in Japan. A port for the PlayStation Portable, titled BlazBlue Portable (ブレイブルーポータブル, bureiburū pōtaburu), was released on February 25, 2010 in Japan. The PC version was released in Japan on August 26, 2010 and Europe on August 20, 2010. The PlayStation Portable port was released in Europe on September 9, 2010. The PC port is a direct conversion of the Xbox 360 version, and contains cross-platform compatibility via the Games for Windows - Live service. A sequel, also next episode featuring new content and characters, titled BlazBlue: Continuum Shift has also been released for the arcade, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Gameplay BlazBlue is a traditional 2D fighter where two characters participate in a duel. A round is called a "rebel" and one match can consist of one to five "rebels". To win a round, one player must either incapacitate the other by inflicting damage through various attacks to reduce their opponent's health to zero or by having more remaining health than their opponent after the clock runs out. Every character has a weak, medium and strong attack. Also every character has a "unique" technique, called a Drive attack, which is different for each character. Those attacks are also known as "A", "B", "C" and "D". Various combos can be performed by every character through careful input of regular and drive attacks. A combo consists of two or more consecutive attacks that hit an opponent without them retaliating. As combos become longer, each attack will do less damage than normal to give the opponent a chance to retaliate. Grabs can be incorporated into combos also by pressing the "B" and "C" buttons at the same time. Occasionally, some attacks (e.g. Jin's Hirensou) will use portions of the player's heat gauge at the bottom of the screen. The heat gauge is filled by either dealing or receiving damage. When a character has 50% or more heat, special moves called "distortion drives" can be performed. When a distortion drive is successfully performed and connects with the opponent, it deals massive damage and is visually flashier than normal attacks. Along with attacks every character has two types of block. One is the regular block that can be broken with a "guard crush". That can be achieved by pushing the "guard libra" gauge all the way to the opponent's side through repeated attacks. If the opponent keeps blocking, then their guard can be broken, leaving them open for attack. The second type of block is a barrier block, which is initiated by blocking while holding the "A" and "B" buttons at the same time. A barrier block cannot be broken like a normal guard, but there is a limit on how long one can be held, which is indicated by the barrier gauge. If the barrier gauge empties, then the player will receive 150% damage until it regenerates to half-full. Advanced tactics A form of an advanced tactic is a "rapid cancel". These can be done after any attack to instantly cancel the character sprite's animation frames and reset back to the resting position. However this can only be done at the cost of 50% of the heat gauge. Counters are the one of the easier tactics to perform. All that is required is for a player to strike their opponent while they are in the middle of an attacking animation to stop them in their tracks. This leaves an opponent open for a combo. In addition to a player's regular block options, they can also "instant block", blocking as soon as an opponent's attack lands, but reduces the amount of time the character is stuck in their blocking animation and gives you a little heat. If a player is under pressure from the opponent, a "barrier burst" can be done at any time to send the opponent away to create some space at the cost of having no barrier block and receiving 150% damage for the rest of the round. A barrier burst may also be used offensively to break the opponents guard (your character will still suffer the extra damage and be unable to barrier block for the remainder of the round). A barrier burst can only be performed once per round. Home version features The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions includes all content from the arcade version, along with content exclusive to the console versions, including: *New music, animations, backgrounds and a console-exclusive story mode *Theme songs done by KOTOKO (Ao-Iconoclast) for the OP, Hironobu Kageyama (Omae no Tettsui ni Kugi wo Ute) for Bang's Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan theme, and a song by Noel's VA Kanako Kondō, titled 'Love So Blue ~Ao no Kodō~', which plays at various points during story mode. *The ability to switch between Japanese and English voices *Online multiplayer supporting up to six players, where 2 players play at a time and the remainder are able to watch the battle as spectators. *Special "Unlimited" versions of characters, which grant boss-like properties similar to the Gold and Black forms in Guilty Gear. Unlimited Ragna has Blood Kain mode always activated without its HP drain (Devoured by Darkness does not deactivate Blood Kain either). Unlimited versions of Nu-13, Ragna, Rachel, and Hakumen can be fought and unlocked in the game's single player modes, while the rest are downloadable content. In the games European release, all of the game's characters have an unlimited version. *Unlockable Astral Heats (Instant kill moves) for all characters. Astral Heats require a full Heat gauge and the opponent to have 20% or less of their health, and can only be performed during the final round of a match (i.e. the 3rd round of a best of three match). Successfully using an Astral Heat will result in what is known as an Astral Finish. *The PlayStation 3 version includes Remote Play, which allows users to play the game on a PSP or a PS Vita system after connecting it to their console via USB or Wi-Fi. (That makes Calamity Trigger the first and only BlazBlue title on PlayStation 3 with Remote Play compatibility.) *In the Limited Edition US version, a two hour Blu-ray disc for PS3 or DVD for Xbox 360 is included with a strategy guide and combo videos for every character from the fighting communities at shoryuken.com and dustloop.com and hosted by former IGN.com "Daily Fix" host Jessica Chobot. Also included is a 2-disc Limited Edition soundtrack with special remixes from DJ Oh No. This soundtrack set is also included with the sequel to Calamity Trigger, Continuum Shift, if purchased directly through the online store of publisher Aksys Games. *A 30-page, magazine size artbook featuring Noel Vermillion on the cover was also included in all pre-orders of the Limited Edition version made through retailer Gamestop. This image of Noel is on the back cover of the instruction manual of the PS3 version, while the Xbox 360 manual backcover features an advertisement for the 3-D fighter Battle Fantasia. *In the European Limited Edition a 96-page, landscape-oriented artbook is included, containing many drawings and concept art. The same and more pictures can be found in the game's gallery mode. In the European version the soundtrack is also not included, and the tutorial videos of the PS3 versions are now in DVD format as well. *The box art cover of the European release features artwork of Noel by NeoGAF.com community member radiantdreamer, who won a contest run by publisher Zen United to produce a fan-generated cover. The winning piece actually depicted Ragna The Bloodedge; radiantdreamer worked with Zen United to create a Noel piece in the same style as the original. Plot Prior to the events of BlazBlue, humanity was on the verge of extinction from a creature called the "Black Beast." The world was saved by six heroes who wielded magic. They helped humanity create "Armagus", a fusion of magic and science, to defeat the Black Beast. This event would be later known as the First War of Magic. After the war, the Novus Orbis Librarium (the Library or NOL for short) was created to govern the world with the use of Ars Magus. A great deal of dissent was caused by the Library, partly due to Armagus' use in nearly every facet of society, and the widening socioeconomic gap between those who could and couldn't use Armagus. This dissent would eventually form years later into the Second War of Magic or also known as the Ikaruga Civil War, when the city of Ikaruga openly rebelled against the NOL. Upon winning the war, the NOL imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any rebellion against the NOL with death. In December A.D. 2199, several years after the Second War of Magic, a branch of the NOL was utterly destroyed by an SS-class rebel named "Ragna" also known as the "Grim Reaper", in an attempt to destroy the Librarium. The NOL, hoping to stop him, immediately announced the largest bounty ever, available to anyone who could capture him. Interestingly, Ragna possesses a powerful form of Armagus known as the "Azure Grimoire". This led the NOL, as well as the other fighters, to hunt Ragna not just for his bounty, but also his Azure Grimoire. Characters *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Nu-13 *Hakumen List of Selectable Battle Themes Downloadable content Downloadable content has been released for BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. 4 additional color palettes for each character can be purchased through the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and PlayStation Network for $1.99. There are four color packs. Type A includes 4 additional color palettes for Rachel, Tager, Litchi, and Arakune. Type B includes 4 additional color palettes for Ragna, Jin, Noel, and Carl. Type C includes 4 additional color palettes for Taokaka, Bang, Hakumen and Nu-13. All additional colors may be purchased in a bundle for 400 Microsoft points and $4.99 on the PlayStation Network. Unlimited versions of Ragna, Rachel, Hakumen and Nu-13 may also be purchased in favor of unlocking them through the game. Also, you are able to purchase the Unlimited forms for the other characters through the Xbox Live Marketplace and PlayStation Network for 400 Microsoft Points and $4.99, respectively. Story Mode Guide * Main article: BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger/Story Mode Guide Achievements/Trophies *''Main article: BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger/Achievements and Trophies'' Reception The console versions have received positive reviews, with scores of 88% on Game Rankings and 88% on Metacritic. Praise has been given for the depth of gameplay in spite of a comparatively small roster as well as an excellent online component. BlazBlue's plot has also been surprisingly well-received, many reviews noting it as well-conceived and exceptional amidst the often lackluster and convoluted stories that the fighting game genre has. Both console versions of the game debuted in the top ten of Japanese sales charts during their week of release. The PlayStation 3 version entered at number five with 34,000 units sold and the Xbox 360 entered at number 6 with 25,000 units sold. In 2009, BlazBlue was nominated for a Spike Fighting Game of the Year award but lost to Street Fighter IV. Sequel and spin-offs After the release of the console version of BlazBlue, a sequel was announced by Arc System Works, titled BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (ブレイブルーコンティニュアム シフト, bureiburū: kontinyuamu shifuto). The game runs on the same Taito Type X2 hardware and introduces a variety of changes to the gameplay mechanics and balance, three new playable characters, and a completely new storyline set a week after the original title's true ending. It was released on November 20, 2009 in Japan, and though Aksys Games does not plan to distribute the arcade in the United States, the Japanese version does include an optional English localization that completely translates the game's text, and English-language instructions can be downloaded from the official Japanese site. On February 8, 2010, Famitsu revealed that Continuum Shift will be released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on July 1, 2010. The port includes a brand-new, console-exclusive character: Mu-12 as well as the new Tutorial mode and a new OP song by KOTOKO titled Hekira no Sora e Izanaedo. Aksys Games announced that the US version of the game was to come out on July 27, 2010. On the 9th of December in 2010, the Arcade version was updated to Continuum Shift II, including the console-exclusive and DLC characters, as well as balance changes. As usual with Arc System Works, the change list is long, but the core gameplay mechanics are unchanged. An official radio show, BuruRaji (ぶるらじ, contraction of "BlueRadio"), is produced and released on Nico Nico Douga, featuring the antics of the game's voice actors through chibi versions of their characters, in the same style as the Teach Me, Miss Litchi game segments. An official yonkoma gag manga series, BuruMan (ぶるまん, contraction of "BlueManga"), is published infrequently on the official website, and two comedic audio dramas have also been produced, titled BuruDora (ぶるどら, contraction of "BlueDrama") Two official events have been held in Japan in June 2009 and February 2010, titled BuruFesu 2009: Riot Summer (ぶるふぇす, 2009 -Riot Summer-) and BuruFesu: Spring Raid (ぶるふぇす, -Spring Raid-) (contraction of "BlueFestival"), respectively. A variety of other merchandise, including posters, artbooks, apparel, and figurines, has also been produced. An official spinoff of the series has been announced for Nintendo DSiware entitled BlazBlue: Battle × Battle (ぶれいぶるー-バトル×バトル-, bureiburū: batoru korosu batoru). The game appears to be adapted from Arc System Works' Kunio-kun no Chō Nekketsu! Daiundōkai. Up to four players can control chibi versions of BlazBlue characters from an overhead perspective, with an easy to learn control scheme. According to BuruRaji, it was available for download in January 2010 for 500 points. On August 2, 2010, the game was released in North America on DSiWare as BlayzBloo: Super Melee Brawlers Battle Royale. A light novel based on the game titled BlazBlue: Phase 0 is then released by Fujimi Shobo. The story is written by Mako Komao and it's set before the Calamity Trigger Storyline. An anime adaptation has recently been announced. Titled BlazBlue Alter Memory, it is an adaptation of Calamity Trigger and is set to air in Japan in Fall 2013. Console patch version On January 14, 2010, Arc System Works announced a downloadable patch for both the 360 and PS3 versions of the game. This patch is stated to correct several bugs, such as the odd volume glitches regarding Rachel's lightning attacks and "Omae no Tettsui ni Kugi wo Ute" (the former being occasionally too loud, and the latter suddenly becoming very quiet when Bang is hit during the Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan). It will also update the netcode for smoother online play, and will allow players to join games which are already in progress. It will also allow system updates to be made to the game. To coincide with this patch, a second set of downloadable color packs will be released, as well as the brand-new Unlimited characters from the PSP version. Opponents in Score Attack *Bang Shishigami *Taokaka *Iron Tager *Carl Clover *Noel Vermillion *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Jin Kisaragi *Rachel Alucard (unlimited) *Hakumen (unlimited) *Nu-13 (unlimited) *Ragna the Bloodedge (unlimited) Gallery BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, JP, 1).png|Japanese Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, US).jpg|North American Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, EU).jpg|European Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, Limited Edition).jpg|European Limited Edition Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, Portable).jpg|PlayStation Portable Cover Category:Games